Dice Cammo
Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Dice Cammo is the 5th episode of season 6 to the Battlefield Friends series. Description The N00b is obsessed with getting easter eggs. Plot The episode starts with the Engineer driving an LAV-25 and telling the medic how angry he is that the noob did not give him ammo and a chopper pilot killing them and later on went out to repair the bridge. The medic asks how it works and the engineer says angrily "IT JUST DOES!!IT JUST DOES OK" he then hops back into the LAV-25 and rolls out to head over to the noob. The screen moves over to the screen as the noob asks Simon if he found the next button to push it, a few seconds later the engineer arrives and shoots the noob while the noob is doing some math. After the noob tells Simon to click the button again, he puts his attension to Engineer and is suprised, the Engineer asks the noob what he is doing and the noob says he is doing math as the Engineer asked if that is why he couldn't bring them ammo, the noob then said he was gonna get his dice camo. Simon then spawned near noob and Noob asks him if he pressed the button and Simon responds and then Engineer says that there is a chopper pilot killing them while the noobs are wasting their time with the stupid easter eggs. Simon and Noob are shocked that Engineer said they were wasting time on stupid easter eggs as the noob replied that easter eggs are the best part of battlefield and then Simon and Noob bring up their favorite easter egg in Battlefield Hardline. After that, the Engineer sarcastically laughs and then he spots the chopper and tells them to get down in order to not get spotted. In relief they didn't get spotted, Simon asked what was going on, the Engineer said he needed Stniger ammo to take out the chopper but however the noob said he only has Claymore and "Jeep stuff". The Engineer then calls the Noob an idiot and starts shooting him, while the noob is being shot, he tells Simon to get in the LAV-25 to get over to the Furnace button. Simon then drives the LAV-25 to the furnace with the Medic inside. The Engineer said that the noob needs to respawn with an ammo box, the Noob said he can't because if he doesn't press all the buttons on time, he can't get his dice camo. The Noob and the Engineer then argue what the Dice camo does (The Engineer says it hides him from a flare scope while the Noob says if you wear it, people think you work for dice). Simon then tells the Noob he is almost at the button and he only has to cross the river. The Medic then tells Simon to slow down because of a water glitch occuring sometimes and then the LAV-25 is pushed away from the water making the LAV-25 fly. The screen moves over to the Noob and the Engineer as the Engineer is trying to kill the Noob with a repair tool and is complaining that he hates the Noob so much and is asking why he's always in his squad. Later the Chopper comes by and the Noob and the Engineer are panicking saying their screwed until the LAV-25 lands on the chopper and destroys it.